


It Starts In The Snow

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Tales of Covert Cupid 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: She wanders into the snow alone and questions swarm Zelos's mind.Entry for Tales of Covert Cupid





	It Starts In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augustusands](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Augustusands).



The two worlds were different, one was flourishing with mana and the other was dying from a lack of mana. Different worlds had two different Chosens. One chosen was a man born into a wealthy family with burning red-hair. The other Chosen was born into an impoverished villiage with shining blonde hair. One world flourished with technology, the other lived with rather mundane means. One hated their destiny as being Chosen, the other leaned into it and took on the great burden that came with it.

Zelos Wilder: A chosen who rebelled against his destiny and wanted nothing to do with it. He was willing to do anything to break the chain.

Collete Brunel: A chosen who took her destiny with grace and humility. She was willing to die for her world.   
\--

Zelos watched Colette wander off into the city of Flanoir on her own. It was a rare instance when she wasn't around Lloyd or Genis. The snow sparkled off her etheral hair. She definitely looked like the angel Zelos first saw in Meltokio. 

Zelos sighed as he followed her into the snowy city. 

Colette was a quick one. Trailing after her was no easy task and the chilling temperatures were starting to wear down on Zelos. Zelos breathed in real quick and a puff of frozen air appeared for him and he shook slightly, but that wasn’t going to stop him now.

Colette finally stopped amongst the snowman and flopped herself on the ground. She was….making a snow angel? 

Zelos chuckled and Colette sat up and came face to face with Tethella’s chosen.

“Zelos!”

“Aww, my little angel made her own angel~”

Colette smiled and attempted to stand up, but only fell back down on her butt. Zelos grabbed her hand and helped her up.

“Still the ever loving klutz, aren't you little angel?”

“S-sorry.”Collette looked down at her feat apologetically.

“Besides that, what are you doing out here in this freezing weather?’ Zelos ran his hands up and down his arms.

 

Colette looked away and her eyes seemed gloomy for a millisecond and then she smiled brighter than any star Zelos had seen.

“I’m fine! I can hardly feel a thing.” Ah, her Cruxius crystal. 

Colette toed the snow and looked at the ground for a long time that made Zelos smirk.

Suddenly, Colette felt a cold ball hit her, as she shook her head bits of snow fell off her head and into her face. Colette turned to face the other and saw Zelos throwing a snowball up and down.

Colette jumped and ran to hide behind some ice sculptures. 

“If you don’t throw a snowball at me hunny, I’m going to throw another one!” Collette giggled and retaliated by throwing more snowballs. 

Both parties continued to throw balls at each other until they collapsed on the ground.

“The stars are...so beautiful.” Colette breathed out her cheeks burning red.

“Not as beautiful as an angel, though.” Zelos sighed into the frozen air.

“Are you...afraid?” Colette turned to Zelos her eyes shining with something that Zelos couldn’t identify.

Zelos laughed, but it wasn’t filled with mirth. It was empty.

“I am. I worried that things won’t turn out how we intend them to.” Colette shoulders started to shake violently and Zelos knew what was in her eyes before it was a worry he’d never seen before.

“You're scared for everyone else…” Colette nodded her head.

“I’ve grown up knowing I would die before everyone I cared for, I’m not stupid. If everything goes south I just want to make sure everyone else is going to be ok. I would give my life for them.” Crystalline tears began to fall from her eyes and then flowed like a river.

“You are too kind-hearted. I wonder if Tethella had a chosen like you if things would have been different.” Zelos gave Colette a wry smile and grabbed her hand. 

Colette smiled and squeezed Zelos’ hand. 

“I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, but I’ll be glad when we all get through this. You may not think you deserve it, but you are good.” 

Zelos smiled and laughed and this time it wasn't empty.

\--

Everything went as planned, even Lloyd saying he would still trust him as always. Classic Lloyd.

What didn’t go as planned however was Colette’s gaze on Zelos the entire trip to see Yggdrasil. He would say she looked sad, but that wasn’t quite it. The look reminded him of the constant looks of his family.

Disapointment.

“Zelos, I’m not angry.” Colette voice was leveled and she held her chin up high. 

“Oh for the-”

“Pronyma, shut up.” Zelos scowled and looked away.

Pronyma glared at them both and scoffed.

“Humans.”

“This was my plan all along. As I told Lloyd I always choose the winning side. I was only weighing down the options.”

Colette looked at Zelos with eyes that looked like they were judging his soul.

“Your lying. It’s not my right to judge you, Zelos. I just want you to know no matter what happens you have it in you to do the right thing I know you do.”

“Oh, dear. You are so stupid. I can't wait till you’re turned into a doll again.” Pronyma scowled and Zelos clutched his fist. 

 

“Listen, Pronyma. Give us a second, okay?” Zelos gave her a smirk and Pronyma rolled her eyes and stood off to the side. 

“I never said I wasn’t selfish. I’m the most selfish out of the entire group. Everyone wants to better their worlds. Me? I don’t care.”

“ I find that hard to believe. Zelos, I believe in you. You helped me! You talked with me when I felt my loneliest. You do care, even if you wont admit it.” Colette walked over to Pronyma leaving Zelos in the dust.

True, Zelos did care. These hillbillies really broke his heart with their angry cries, but what broke his heart the most was Colette’s confidence and her will to do anything.

She was truely etheral as she walked off to her death with Pronyma. Zelos smiled as his plan started to churn. Now was his turn to make sure he didn’t fuck it up.


End file.
